The present invention is with respect to an apparatus for putting strips of paste on a moving web in a direction normal to the direction of motion of the web, and more specially to such an apparatus that is part of a machine for producing sections, that are made up of a number of folded products or sheets, that are joined together. The apparatus of the invention is more specially designed with a turning pasting cylinder with a pasting unit and a web support for use therewith.
Sections made by joining separate folded products together and in the form of tabloid or newspaper sections, have so far in the art been stapled with wire staples. However such staples make the section very much thicker and this gives a specially undesired effect with sections with only 8 or 12 pages inasfar as troubles are then likely when it later comes to stacking and packaging the sections.